HE IS MINE!
by channie92
Summary: 'Thats right baby, i'm L. Kau menghapus nomerku baby'/'Kenapa oppa menelfonku? Kenapa tidak menelfon yeojachingu oppa yang baru saja'/'L.. selama ini kau menganggapku apa' MYUNGJONG FF. DONT LIKE DONT READ. OK?


Title : HE IS MINE

Author : Channie92

Genre : Romance

Length : ?

Rating : T+++

Cast : -Lee Sungjong (yeoja)

-L / Myungsoo (namja)

-Sungyeol (yeoja)

-Woohyun (namja)

Disclaimer: ''L hanya milik Sungjong dan Sungjong itu milik L! MyungJong Jang! *angkat banner MyungJong*''

Summary:

''Thats right baby, i'm L. Kau menghapus nomerku baby?''/''Kenapa oppa menelfonku? Kenapa tidak menelfon yeojachingu oppa yang baru saja?''/''L.. selama ini kau menganggapku apa?''

Author Note's: Ini FF alur dan bahasanya juga gaje banget -_-''. maka dari itu saya mengharapkan saran dan kritikanya. kamsahamnida~ *bow*.

-Krinnggg-

Untuk kesekian kalinya ponsel milik Sungjong kembali berdering. Yeoja berparas cantik itu mendengus kesal karena jadwal tidur siang-nya terganggu. Dengan langkah malas dia mulai berjalan menuju meja belajar tempat dimana ponselnya berada.

''yeoboseyoo..'' dengan ogah-ogahan Sungjong mengucapkan salam.

''Heii baby jongiee,. kenapa lama sekali ngangkat telfonnya baby? Kau

sedang apa?'' Terdengar suara namja diseberang sana.

''Hmm..Nuguya?'' Sungjong mengernyitkan dahinya heran.

''Mwo? Kau menghapus nomorku baby jongie?''

Sungjong melihat kelayar ponselnya guna mengetahui nomor si penelfon. Tampak sederet angka yang sudah sangat ia hafal diluar kepala walaupun sudah beberapa kali ia coba hapus.

''L oppa?'' Ucap sungjong malas. Gadis itu memutar bola matanya jengah.

''Thats right baby, i'm L. Kau menghapus nomerku baby?'' Tanya L dengan nada kecewa.

''Kenapa oppa menelfonku? Kenapa tidak menelfon yeojachingu oppa yang baru saja?'' Ucap sungjong ketus.

''Babyy,, kau masih marah sama oppa? mianhae nee? oppa bisa jelaskan padamu baby.'' Suara L terdengar memelas diseberang sana.

''Hahh,, aku ngantuk oppa. Bicaranya nanti saja ne. annyeong.'' Sungjong langsung memutuskan sambungan telfonnya secara sepihak.

Dia langsung mencopot baterai handponenya kemudian berjalan menuju kasurnya guna melanjutkan mimpinya yang sempat tertunda tadi. Tidak butuh waktu lama mata indah milik Sungjong itu terpejam.

Sementara itu dikantor tempat L bekerja, namja tampan itu terlihat uring-uringan setelah sang kekasih hati memutuskan sambungan telefonnya. L memijat pelipisnya khas orang yang sedang frustasi(?). Bagaimanapun juga itu memang salahnya sehingga yeoja manis kekasihnya itu marah. L yang dengan seenak jidatnya menerima taruhan dari Woohyun untuk mendekati seorang pegawai baru ditempatnya bekerja demi kamera keluaran terbaru *_miskin amat lu bang? -_-''_*. Dia sungguh tidak menyangka kalau taruhan tersebut membutnya merana seperti ini . *lebay lu L/ plak*.

-Flash Back-

L yang saat itu sedang makan siang berdua bersama Sungyeol, pegawai baru sekaligus objek taruhannya dengan Woohyun itu tanpa sengaja meninggalkan handponenya karena dia buru-buru ke toilet. Dan saat L berada di kamar mandi, handpone namja tampan itu berdering. Sunggyeol yang melihatnya langsung mengangkatnya tanpa melihat nama si penelfon.

''Hallooo..'' sapa Sungyeol ramah.

''Halloo? L oppa?''

'' L sedang berada di toilet..'' Jawab Sungyeol, mulutnya sibuk mengunyah makan siangnya.

''Ini siapa?'' Sungjong bertanya sambil meggigit bibir bawahnya, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

''Aku Sungyeol pacarnya L. Ini siapa ya?. Ada pesan untuk L? nanti aku sampaikan''

''Ani, katakan saja kalau Lee-Sungjong calon tunangannya Kim-Myungsoo menelfon. Annyeong.'' Sungjong berkata dengan penuh penekanan pada kata 'calon tunangan' kemudian langsung menutup telefonnya. Sementara itu Sungyeol masih terdiam mencerna ucapan yeoja yang baru saja berbicara dengannya.

''Maaf menunggu lama Yeolli-ah. Hei kau kenapa?'' L heran melihat Sungyeol tengah melamun padahal tadi yeoja itu terlihat sangat ceria.

''Gwenchana. Tadi calon tunanganmu menelfon.. Maaf ya sudah lancang mengangkat telfonmu..'' Sungyeol berkata lirih. Mata yeoja itu terlihat memerah.

Deeeggggg!

-TBC-


End file.
